Candies and Kisses
by winged-saetta
Summary: Just a Valentine's Day oneshot for all you fellow Bluepulse shippers out there (: Bart never celebrated Valentine's Day in the future, and he's hoping that a certain Hispanic friend of his will be ever so kind to celebrate it with him! R&R JaimexBart Also I'm in denial that Jaime went on mode...so there's none of that here. :D


LETS JUST PRETEND JAIME NEVER WENT ON MODE OKAY?

Okay, so of course I HAD to write a Bluepulse fanfic because it's VALENTINE'S DAY. How could I not write one? :D

It's a little rushed and a lot OOC because I had another fanfic to update, plus my school work to do, plus I promised to go on this group thingy to see Safe Haven…so…yea…I apologize in advanced…

Also I don't speak or know any Spanish…I actually take French…so um blame all of the words/phrases I get wrong on Google Translate xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the movies mentioned in the story!

Let me just say I love you dearly if you just read all that unnecessariness (is that a word?), and please R&R and enjoy! (:

"Hola mi amigo! What should we do today?" The impulsive speedster inquired, curiosity filling his playful green eyes.

Jaime, who still groggy from just waking up, tilted his head in confusion as the energetic boy burst through his bedroom door. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he shut the door and turned towards his friend. "What are you talking about ese? It's a school day! How did you even get in here?"

"It's Valentine's Day! We don't have Valentine's Day in the future and I've heard that it can be totally crash if you spend it with the right person! I've never celebrated it before, and thought, 'Hey, maybe my good buddy Blue will be cool enough to celebrate it with me, considering he's my best friend'. I was just confirming our plans for after school. And your mom let me in, man she is so crash, she offered to feed me breakfast and she invited me over for dinner tonight!" The longer Bart talked the more excited and elated his facial expressions became.

Jaime took a step back, confused as to why Bart wanted to spend Valentine's Day, the day of love, with him. "Do you even know what Valentine's Day is?" Just realizing that Bart had said his mother invited Bart to have dinner at his house on Valentine's Day, Jaime began to panic. "Wait, my mom invited you? What did you say? You didn't say yes did you?"

Bart plopped onto Jaime's unmade bed, shrugging before answering Jaime's questions. "Not sure, I just know that I want to celebrate it. And I told your mom that I'd come if you were okay with having me. Chill Blue, it's no biggy."

_Dios mío! I can't believe I'm going to agree with this, but it's not like I had anything else planned for today._Reluctantly, Jaime decided that he would spend Valentine's Day with Bart. "Fine, we can hang out today. But I don't really think you understand what Valentine's Day is, hermano."

"Oh…haha, details details. We can talk about it later, _hermano_. I gotta run before the Garrick's notice I'm gone, not like they would really be mad." A dazzling smile spread across Bart's face as he outreached his arm and balled his hand in a fist.

After Jaime's fist connected with Bart's, Bart was gone before Jaime could blink. Jaime then proceeded to get ready for school, actually feeling excited for the day to begin.

There was nothing special about Jaime's school on Valentine's Day. It was just like every other day, with the omission of the fact that every couple was exchanging candies and kisses in the hallway.

Jaime wanted that. No, he craved it. He wanted someone to exchange candies and kisses with on Valentine's Day. He yearned for that special someone who he wouldn't be able to get out of his head. He desperately needed that one person who would accept not only him and his flaws, but his annoying Scarab as well.

_Your petty insulting thoughts do not affect me, Jamie Reyes. It does interest me however, that you crave something that you already have. You and your cognition can be so foolish._

Jaime was about to question the Scarab, when the final bell rung, and everybody rushed out of school, many eager to go home to eat half-priced chocolates and watch movies like "The Notebook" while others were getting ready for their dates with their Valentines. Jaime walked unusually fast, excited to meet up with Bart and hang out for the afternoon. He didn't understand why, but for some reason he was feeling…odd. He sort of felt as if he had butterflies fluttering about in his stomach. He shrugged off the feeling and exited his school.

Jaime, who was preoccupied with his thoughts about his afternoon with Bart, accidently bumped into somebody smaller than him, knocking that person to the ground. "Sorry ese, I should have been watching where I was going." Jaime held out his hand, looking down at the person he knocked over, shocked to see that it was Bart on the ground, who was looking up at him with wisps of reddish-brown hair falling in front of his vibrant eyes.

"No problemo, it's all crash." Bart shrugged before taking Jaime's hand and standing up.

"What are you doing here?" Jaime asked as he grabbed hold of Bart's forearm and dragged him away from the entrance from his school.

"You said that we would be chilling today." Bart shrugged again, his eyes downcast, focusing on the bit of ground Bart was kicking with his foot. "Did you change your mind?"

"No, that's not what I meant." Jaime frowned, upset at the fact that Bart thought Jaime would bail on him. "I was just wondering why you didn't just wait for me to get home."

Bart looked back up at Jaime, practically bouncing up and down due to excitement. "I was too excited! Turn that frown upside-down amigo! I planned the most crash afternoon ever! First we're going to Chicken Whizzies for a bite, then we're going to go to the movie theater to see a sick action movie of your choosing ,then we're going to have dinner at your place, and then a surprise so grand, you will never forget it!"

Jaime nodded, processing all of Bart's plans in his head. "So did you want me to tell you what this holiday is actually about?"

"Sure dude, just after we get some Chicken Whizzies. I'm starving."

After Bart and Jaime stopped for a small bite at Bart's new favorite fast-food joint, which was really just Bart getting both a #2 and #4 meal while Jaime ate nothing; Bart rushed Jaime to the movie theater. "Aw…what? What's up with there being a chick flick marathon today? The closest movie to an action film on here is 'Titanic'…" Bart moaned, his eyes scanning the movie titles on the board just in case he made a mistake.

"Yea…about that…" Jaime started, but Bart interrupted him.

Bart turned to Jaime, not allowing "Let's just buy our tickets and talk during the previews. What do you want to see?"

Jaime released a sigh, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get through to Bart until Bart's determination to make this day perfect simmered down a bit.

Jaime shrugged while he picked the first movie name he saw. "Let's just see 'Valentine's Day'. Dinner is at six, and 'Valentine's Day' seems like the shortest on here."

"Okay." Bart happily paid for their tickets, which was new considering Jaime usually paid for everything whenever they hung out. However today was different. Bart had been saving up the money he had earned from doing his chores at the Garrick house for a special day, and considering today was a holiday, Bart thought it to be worth it.

Upon entering the jam-packed movie theater, Bart noticed many teens hooking up in the back rows of the theater. The movie had already begun, for it was about ten minutes in when they entered. After finding their seats, Bart leaned towards Jaime, his lips close to Jaime's ear. "Pst, Blue, all these people should get a room, right?"

Jaime, who was mildly amused by Bart's ignorance concerning this particular holiday, looked at Bart and began to explain why everyone was hooking up rather than watching the romantic comedy before them. " They're just celebrating the holiday. Listen ese, Valentine's Day is a holiday for two people to celebrate how much they love each other."

"Oh. That actually makes a lot more sense." Bart broke eye contact from Jaime and leaned back into his seat, his eyes focused on his fingers which were nervously tapping on the arms of the movie chairs. "Why did you agree to this then?"

Jaime shrugged and playfully punched his closest friend on the shoulder. "What can I say? You're just that crash."

The way Jaime said crash caused Bart to giggle a bit, which Jaime loved. He loved it whenever he saw Bart happy. Not the fake happy he is when he's around most everyone else, but the genuine happy when the two are alone. His favorite part is Bart's green eyes. It was easy for Jaime to tell what Bart was feeling, because Bart expressed himself through his eyes. Jaime smiled, and shifted his head towards the movie screen, pretending to focus on the movie.

After the movie was finished, Bart and Jaime headed back to Jaime's place. According to a note on Jaime's refrigerator, there was a minor emergency at Jaime's father's garage, and his mother went by to help out. As for Jaime's little sister, she was at a friend's house, sleeping over for the night. Jaime's mother wrote that they would have to reschedule because there was no way that they would be missing out on an opportunity to meet the friend who had Jaime acting so happy again.

Jaime, turned to Bart, a blush creeping onto his cheeks regarding what his mother had written on the note. "Sorry about that. So, uh…I guess we're done then ese, I'll see you later."

"No way Blue! You can't get rid of me that easily!" Bart grabbed Jaime's hand and rushed him up the stairs, coming to a stop after reaching Jaime's bedroom door. "Okay, close your eyes and get ready to be amazed!"

Jaime hesitantly closed his eyes, wondering what Bart had in store for him. Although he was shocked, he smiled a bit when he felt Bart's fingers intertwine with his.

After Bart had led him into his room, Bart released Jaime's hand for about a minute. "Okay…Open."

Jaime opened his eyes to reveal a blushing Bart standing directly in front of him, both hands behind his back. Jaime's eyes widened as he scanned his room, noticing that there were flowers and petals _everywhere_ – all of them were yellow rose petals with a red tip, which Jaime had never seen before. Jaime also noticed a couple of bags of freeze-dried Chicken Whizzies on his dresser with a heart-shaped note saying how Bart owed him from all the bags he had scavenged from Jaime. He then looked back to Bart, who was now holding out a fuzzy blue teddy bear for Jaime. The bear had a bag of candy conversation hearts in one paw and chocolate kisses in the other.

"I wasn't sure if you would like any of this. It wasn't until after I asked you to hang out that I learned that Valentine's Day was a day to spend with the one you love and to do things for them to express that love. The reason I didn't cancel was because I think that…" Bart paused for a second, attempting to keep his composure. He looked down at the ground for a couple of seconds and then back up at Jaime, his bright green eyes piercing into Jaime's brown eyes. "I might be falling for you."

Jaime began to look around the room, his ears still processing what Bart had just said while his eyes finished processing his surroundings. He looked to the flower petals littered on the floor and bed, then to the pile of Chicken Whizzies neatly stacked on his dresser, and finally to the adorable blue bear which was holding heart candies and chocolate kisses. Candies and kisses…Bart got Jaime candies and kisses…just as he had wanted.

_I told you, Jaime Reyes, but you were blind. It was unnecessary for you to desire what you already have in custody_.

A sudden realization overtaking Jaime, he took a step towards Bart, his dark brown eyes locking with Bart's light green ones. Jaime then ran his finger from Bart's soft, warm cheek, to his chin, where he tilted Bart's head upward. Slowly, as Jaime pressed his lips to Bart's, the whole world around them began disappearing. Bart ran his fingers through Jaime's thick black hair as the pace of their kissing quickened. Not wanting to break their passionate lip lock, Jaime shoved Bart onto his bed so that Jaime was straddling Bart. The two were like that for a while, until Bart decided that he wanted a position switch. Bart then removed Jaime's shirt and began to kiss down Jaime's neck, leaving a slight hickey on the way as a souvenir.

After a few more minutes, Bart broke the kissing and smiled, rolling over so that he was laying next to Jaime.

Jaime looked at Bart, returning the smile before exchanging one more kiss. About a million thoughts were running through Jamie's head concerning what had just occurred. Was it weird that Jaime had fallen for another guy? Was it weird that said guy was from the future? Jaime dismissed these thoughts, and decided to focus on the boy in lying next to him. "So mi querido, how was your first Valentine's Day?"

Bart shifted closer to Jaime, placing his hands on his bare chest as he began to drift to sleep. "It was totally crash."

I was going to write more but sadly I have no time cause I'm about to go see Safe Haven! (:

Hope you liked it, please review, and be honest - if it was bad I want to know! :D

_Edit: Yellow rose petals with red tips signifies friends who are transitioning into lovers :)_


End file.
